The prior art noted above goes back at least to the 1938 issuance of the patent noted herein, and over a longer period that the shafts and the inner race ring of anti-friction bearings have been assembled with the inner race ring of such a bearing locked on the shaft so that the shaft and inner race ring could rotate within a fixed outer race ring. Constructions as described above have been accepted and used widespread in the bearing industry, but because of the importance of locking a shaft and an inner race ring of a bearing together the problem has been extensively attacked in the industry in many different ways not only by the prior construction referred to, but by many different structures than those discussed above. The cost of such structures, a lack of ultimate concentricity in many between the shaft and the inner race ring, and other problems dictated a continued need for an improved locking mechanism.